


Pentagram Tattoos

by sassyfangs13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, brief mentions of knife and bloodplay, thought drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has pentagram tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pentagram Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> A few texts thrown together to share the concept. It's not really fic but it is entertaining.
> 
> Two breif mentions of knife and/or bloodplay. They're only a couple lines but you have been warned.

Hmm...Sam is still a bit wary so Lucy plans in advance and sends him flowers every day for a week until valentines day, then lucifer follows him around a bit (dean gets pissed/put off) and Sam agrees to have dinner eventually...it consists of pizza and dean leaving once they start blatantly flirting, Sam decides wine/scotch is a good idea and when dean finally comes back to the room he gets an eyeful of sam's ass and lucifer playing with his hair while he sleeps...he poofs away before he wakes up though and leaves one rose

\--later--

[I need to draw shippy stuff...which ship?

Samifer] Just make sure you add the *fabulous* pentagrams

I feel like Lucy would get them tattooed on his hips...mmmmmm...dem hip bones :F

Stop it you bitch

You can see them sometimes when his shirt rides up, just under his boxer-briefs...  
They're pretty low so you can only see the tips  
But you can tell what they are...  
Sometimes he likes to tease Sam so he sticks his thumbs in his belt loops and pushes down just a little

You're a bitch

Only enough that you can see the edge of the star that goes into the divots of his hips...  
Sam does that you know...pushes on the stars

I hate you  
Go play in traffic

Helps him keep Lucifers hips against the wall

Heavy traffic   
On the overpass

See now I can't think...  
I don't think Sam can think either, he gets distracted easily  
And Lucy knows Sam likes it...obviously  
He makes the tattoos move sometimes...just to mix it up...  
They're like dotted lines that he knows Sam'll follow

And bad drivers

Sam likes to lick them

And crazy cat ladies

Lucifer makes them like that wallpaper in willy wonka...they taste like lucifer and chocolate  
They're cold though  
Sam doesn't mind though...because by that time he's usually really hot  
And sweaty  
And making noises  
Real quiet  
But Lucy hears them  
And he likes them  
So he pulls on Sam's hair

\--later--

Pentagrams on collar bones  
Sam likes to go over them with knives  
And lick them  
Color them in nice and bright red with the blood   
Mmm...pentagrams on those little dimples where his lower back meets his ass  
Sam likes to use those as handles too  
Helps him hold on  
He licks those too  
And then right up his spine  
Takes his fingers and feels every bump of the bones  
He kisses up his spine  
Licking sometimes and sucking  
Lucifer likes that bit...mainly because Sam has nice lips  
And he knows right where to suck  
[picture of lucifer]  
Can you see them now? You know where they are now...you know what's about to go down  
It's his turn  
Sam went down last time  
Hard  
Good thing lucifer is an angel  
Sam usually has to hold back  
Lucifer likes the pain though...like when Sam holds on to his arm...squeezes...bites his neck

 

\--later--

Tattoos. Of pentagrams. On hips bones. Sam likes to lick them.

Fuck you

Lucifers hips are really sensitive, it kind of tickles, and it's just so close to where he wants Sam to really be

Bitch

Lucifer has to admit, he didn't think Sam would be that much of a tease  
Sometimes he puts a knife in sam's hand and says he can't hurt him, he's an angel, and Sam wants to try, but he can't. He's just not that kind of person. Lucifer didn't think he was though but he likes to see him think about it  
Lucifer likes to pull sam's hair, it's not his fault that his head is usually in the perfect position for it  
Sam likes it when lucifer is angry. He limps for days. The make up sex is great too

You're such a bitch

\--later--

Oh right, I nearly forgot about the tattoos. Those are pretty damn sexy  
I wonder if lucifer teases Sam while researching?  
He probably does. Walks around in just jeans slung really low. Or sweatpants, maybe. Jeans would get uncomfortable after a while  
Maybe when Sam calls Dean to tell him what he's found, lucifer is under the table, blowing him.   
Lucifer probably likes getting Sam all bothered, then running into the bathroom while Sam and Dean talk. Sam knows he's in there naked too.   
Lucifer likes to go on hunts with Sam. He likes to grope him in the middle of tracking something, liking Sam high on adrenaline, and how damned hot he looks with a gun and a knife.   
Lucifer also likes it when Sam looses control and bites him. Likes it even more when he bites the tattoos. He knew Sam would like them.   
People like to think lucifer runs hot. Sure, he's actually cold, but not /that/ cold. Sometimes Sam can make him loose control, and he thinks he likes that the best   
Sam likes to put his hands over the tattoos in public, when lucifer is wearing clothes, because then he knows he's the only one who knows they're there

Landed...you're a bitch


End file.
